Love is amazingly dumb!
by SaphhirreMoon
Summary: Four friends get thrown into a strange new world and discover that love has a funny way of showing it's self. Thorin/OC, Bilbo/OC, Fili/OC, Kili/OC and a little Dwalin/Ori goodness! I know a lot of people have done one of these but I couldn't help it! It's rated M for lanuage and obvious reasons lol.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided I would jump on the fun bandwagon with everyone else and do one of these fanfics. Just so everyone is clear I will never ever have a story that doesn't have a happy ending and no one important dies. I just can't make stories like that! This will most likely be a long one and I just make this shit up as I go along because that's how my mind works lol! Enjoy my lovely people! **

**Oh and I own nothing but my OC characters! (unfortunately ****)**

There are times in life where you have a set plan and everything you need and want is right in front of you. Then there are the times where you have a set plan and it all goes to hell, because the one thing that can't be ignored no matter how much Thorin wants to ignore it, is love. And it came bounding into his life like a heard of startled ponies. No matter how hard he tries it will come and get him, no matter what race you are, if you live in a hole in the ground or in a mountain, it cannot be ignored. Because hey, love is amazingly dumb!

Thorin sighed for the fifth time that night because there is nothing more frustrating than a wizard who tells you to be patient, but won't tell you why. Sometimes the king wonders why he even let the old man join in his quest, when all he did was aggravate him! Now he knows not anger a wizard, but they have been waiting almost an hour for something to happen. The dwarf made a mental note to give the old coot a piece of his mind later, especially about having a hobbit join their quest when he clearly didn't want to go and would be totally useless! He swears sometimes….

"Not much longer now Thorin" Gandalf said with a smirk on his face "surely you can wait a little long"

Throin sighed again and looked at the old man "we have been waiting for an hour!" "what exactly are we waiting for?"

"For our final members to arrive if you must know" smirk still intact. "They should be arriving any moment now" he said while glancing at the door.

"Why more people?" Bilbo said with a whine as he looked at the awful state of his house. He definitely didn't need more of a mess in his beloved home. The thought of more dwarves was almost enough to make him faint again.

"Why do we have to wait? Are they that important?" Kili chimed in.

"Oh indeed they are very much important master dwarf" Gandalf said with a chuckle "More important than you will ever know" looking back to the door again.

After another ten minutes of silence there was a quiet knock at the door, almost too quiet. "Best get the door Bilbo, don't want to keep them waiting" and with that Bilbo went to the door. He expected to find more dwarves, maybe a human but nothing prepared him for this. Opening the door four soaked and mud ridden women fell to the floor. Three of them where unconscious and the fourth looked ready to pass out herself.

"Please….help us " and with that she too was unconscious. Bilbo stood frozen for a moment and then had a not so subtle freak out.

"Oh my dear Gandalf I'm going to need your help! There are injured young ladies!" Bilbo franticly trying to figure out the best way to help them without hurting them further.

Gandalf game rushing in, followed by Thorin, Fili and kili. "Oh my I was not expecting this to happen" he said with a worried frown. "We must be careful when moving them, be as gentle as possible" he said to the others. "Each of you take one and let's move them to your guest room Bilbo, so we might see to their injuries and get them dry" and with some grumbling from Thorin they each picked up a body and moved carefully to the guest room. "Oin we will need your healing skills, if you please" Gandalf called out to the elder dwarf.

Once the woman were settled on the floor, Propped up against the bed (because Bilbo didn't want to get his bedding dirty) Oin came in and with the help of Gandalf and Bilbo cleaned they up and looked over any injuries. It tuners out that only one of them was truly injured and the rest were just bruised. The injured one as Bilbo remembered was the one who had asked for help, she had a few cracked ribs that would take a few days to heal but nothing else was the matter with them.

After they were all tucked into his guest room everyone went back to the living area to ask a wizard some questions that needed answering. "Why are there four women here? Tell me they are not the ones we were waiting for?" Thorin hastily asked the old man.

After a minute or two he looked at them seriously "I must ask for a private audience with Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo if you please" he said to all the other dwarves. With a few grumblings the rest went to the kitchen to let the five talk. "Now what I'm about to tell you must not be told to anyone else, especially the four young ladies" He took a moment to watch their faces and said "Those four women in there are your soul mates" now the look on their faces is something Gandalf will never forget for as long as he lives.

**So tell me what you like and what you don't, I can be flexible. And what will this mean for them? Will they be all for it or will they try and fight it? I know a lot of people have it to where they discover they are meant for each other later in the story but I wanted to torture those boys with it on their minds the whole time! Because hey, that's how I roll ;). I will update soon my lovely people!**


	2. Authors Note

**I'm so sorry this is taking so long but I am waiting for the new Dragon talk to type program. It should be in the mail within the next few days! Please hope it comes tomorrow! Once it does I will update I totally promise! But until then I will leave you with a little sneak peak ;)**

Never in his life did he think he would see a more beautiful woman…..or a more troublesome one. She was aggravating and intelligent and would surely be the death of him. Why does he listen to Gandalf again…

**Not much I know but I'm working it out. Stay with me please ;)**


	3. Bright blue eyes

**Sorry for not updating sooner but there was a whole lot of craziness happening all at once. From being fired to having my god-sister be born I haven't had much time. So I hope you are all still with me and that you enjoy! **

Gandalf looked at their faces one by one to gauge their reactions. They ranged from anger, shock, confusion and what looked like a mixer of all four. He wasn't surprised by this, as he expected as much. However no matter how upset they were they would just have to deal with it!

"I see that it is quiet shocking to you, but I would get over it quickly because your mates should be waking up soon" and with a smirk he turned away to leave the four to their thoughts.

"Is there a chance that he's joking?" Kili asked his brother.

"No not likely, not about this anyway"

Bilbo looked defeated. He couldn't believe what was happening. First dwarves and quests and now soul mates?! He really needed a nice hot bath and some tea to calm his nerves. What was he to do with a mate anyway? He had never shown interest in any of the hobbit lasses around shire and planned to be a bachelor for the rest of his days. Now what was he to do?...

"Umm excuse me?..." a soft timid voice shook him out of his thoughts. He turned to the hallway near the front door to see the lightest blue eyes set into the most beautiful heart shaped face he had ever come upon. "I don't mean to interrupt but could someone tell me where we are?" she looked a bit frightened but held her ground.

"We are in the shire miss, where hobbits live" he answered after a moment, finding his voice again.

"Where is the shire located? And what are hobbits if you don't mind me asking?" she was still timid but came into the room a little more.

"We are in middle-earth and a hobbit is what I am miss" he said politely, her being the only one he felt being polite towards.

"Ah well sadly I have never heard of that before since I come from a different world and have no Idea how we got here" she had a worried look on her face and looked like she might cry any moment. With that thought in mind Bilbo wanted to comfort her and soother her fears, but not really sure how.

He took a cautious step toward her, his hands held in front of him as a sign that he wasn't going to hurt her. She was still afraid but stayed where she was as he got closer to stand a foot in front of her. "How are your injuries? Are you in any pain?" the thought of her being in pain made his heart clench. She looked down and shook her head. He could tell she was lying but didn't want to pressure her when she was obviously distressed. "What is your name my dear?" Bilbo asked softly.

She looked up at him with impossibly bright eyes and said just as softly "I'm Rosalind Williams."

In that moment Bilbo knew that his life had changed forever and with that heart shaped face, bright blue eyes and beautiful name he was done for.

**Yay got the next chapter! I am working on the next one and I think it will be when kili meets his mate lol. I have been shaping this story in my hea for months and I think I got the jist! Please review! Tell me what you think! I'm open to anything! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
